A death note?
by Kono-kun
Summary: Kyoya finds a death note. What will happen? Will he use it? find out.


**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC, or Death Note, or any other anime for that matter. I'm only borrowing them for the sake of this story.**

**Description- Kyoya Ootori finds a mysteries black notebook with the words Death Note on the cover. This can't be good. Find out what happens.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy. The host club was over for the day and the last of the guests had left. Kyoya sat at his laptop calculating the day's profits. Honey and Mori had left early to go to Kendo class, and everyone else was just sitting around. Everything was quiet until the twins got board and decided to have some fun. Kyoya didn't turn away from his work, but he listened to there every word.

"Hay Haruhi." Hikaru said standing on one side of Haruhi while his twin stood on the other.

"Could we come over to your house today?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki having heard this looked over at the three first year students.

"I have a lot a chores to do, and I have to study for our English test Monday." Haruhi said. "You guys should study too."

"Then how about we study over at your house." The twins said.

Haruhi thought for a minute. "No."

"Come on Haruhi." Kaoru said

"You know we need help with English." Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked at the twins and sighed. "Fine." The twins cheered.

'Haruhi. Alone. With THEM!' Tamaki thought franticly.

**(Tamaki's mind theater )**

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting at the table at Haruhi's house. Haruhi was studying and didn't notice that the twins moved closer to her. She looked up from her book and asked. "What's the matter you guys?"

The twins smiled. "Haruhi, this is so boring." Hikaru said.

"How about we play a game?" Kaoru suggested.

"What game?" Haruhi asked.

"The twins smiles became bigger. "Lets play doctor. Hikaru said

"and you can be the patient." Kaoru finished.

Then the twins dragged Haruhi down the hall and into her room.

**(End Tamaki's mind theater) **

Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and the twins. "Haruhi why would let those shady twins come into your home alone!? Daddy forbids this!?" Tamaki cried.

"Your not my dad senpai." Haruhi said plainly. Which sent Tamaki sitting in a corner of the room with a black cloud over his head.

Kyoya looked at the clock and it was about time to leave. He packed his things and everyone left the club room. Kyoya watched Hikaru and Kaoru pull Haruhi down the hall while Tamaki yelled at them to unhand his 'daughter' as he ran after them. All in all it was a normal day.

Once outside Kyoya noticed something under a tree in the school yard. Curious he walked over and saw it was a black notebook. He picked it up and looked at the cover. In bold white letters it read Death Note. He flipped open the cover page and read it. "How to use it." Just then a horn honked and Kyoya looked up from the book to see that his ride was here. He quickly put the death note into his bag and got into the limo.

When Kyoya arrived home he went straight to his room and pulled out the death note. He flipped the cover page and read. "How to use it. The human whose name is written shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Kyoya sat back in his chair and stared at the note book.

'Maybe this is a just a prank the twins thought up?' Kyoya thought to himself. 'No that can't be, they would never do something like this. Wait, didn't I hear about this somewhere? Yes, I think it was someone named Kira who possessed this power. We had to have my police force go out and handle a large crowd of people who apparent worshiped this Kira person.' Kyoya looked at the notebook again. 'Yes, but they caught the man and he ended up dead in the end.'

Kyoya stood up and grabbed the black notebook off his desk and through it in the garbage. Then he grabbed a match, lit it and threw it into the book. It soon caught fire and then turned to ash.

"I am not that stupid as to let myself get killed over a notebook." Kyoya said then left the room when the fire had gone out, and the notebook was destroyed.

**(The next day)**

It was Saturday so there was no school. Kyoya was sitting quietly at his desk typing on his laptop when he heard a tapping sound on his window. Kyoya turned around and wondered how the hell someone got all the way up to his window. His room was on the third floor.

He opened the curtains and there floating in front of his window was a shinigami. "You have my death note kid." the shinigami said smiling.

Kyoya shrugged and walked over to his garbage basket and opened the window and handed it to the shinigami. "Here." He said.

The shinigami looked into the basket and then back to Kyoya. "You burnt my book." The shinigami said stunned. Then he looked sad and flew away with the waste basket mumbling "He burnt my book. That no good lousy kid burnt my book."

Kyoya sighed and went back to his laptop. Just then the phone rang. He picked it up and said hello. Then immediately pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Kyoya! I can't find Haruhi anywhere! I called her house but no one answered, then I went and knocked on her door but no one was there! Kyoya what should we do!? We Have to find…" Kyoya hung the phone up.

'Maybe I should have kept that notebook after all?' Kyoya thought when the phone rang again.

* * *

Alright that's it. Hope you enjoyed this little story. Please review, I love to hear your thoughts. Even if you hate it tell me. That way I can try harder next time. Thanks!

Kono-Kun


End file.
